What We Live For
by Daughter Of Vegeta
Summary: After seven, long and stressful years, Goku is finally back home to stay for good. All the threats directed towards Son Goku from Earth are defeated, except one - Chi-Chi's unhappiness. What lengths will this Saiyan go through to please his wife during the holidays?


**Hey, you guys!**

**So, I got a story request! :D**

**YAY ME! (That must mean I am liked to a degree!)**

**I hope you guys enjoy what my imagination came up with.**

**A great big thanks to: **vampygurl402

**I hope your friend, Arashi Wolf Princess, has one helluva birthday!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of DB, DBZ or GT. I am just purely writing what comes to my imagination!**

**P.S. - I have a B/V oneshot posted! Check it out. ;)**

**P.S.S**

**I am going to be posting another story...There's more info at the end!**

**xxxXxxxXxxxXxxx**

After seven, very long and painful years, Son Goku was home, where he belonged.

Chi-Chi smiled as she looked out the kitchen window and caught sight of her three boys building a large snowman. A few months had passed since Majin-Buu's ultimate defeat, and things around the world had settled back to normal, with the exception of Chi-Chi's household.

The first few weeks after Goku's arrival home, Chi-Chi disliked the fact that her husband thought he could parade back into her home after being _dead _for _seven years. _Chi-Chi huffed in annoyance at the thought.

How dare the man she married, cared for and had children with, think he deserved her respect after abandoning his family for years?! The thought made Chi-Chi want to laugh; it was almost unforgivable.

Yes, her husband saved the world and saved their son, but that did not mean he could just be automatically accepted back into her life.

Her _sons' _lives.

Chi-Chi drained the soapy water from the kitchen sink and wiped her sudsy hands on her apron. She giggled slightly as she watched Goku lift Goten so the small boy could place stones on their snowman's head to give him a face.

Goten.

Her smile faltered slightly at the memory of her youngest growing up with the absence of his father.

And, Gohan…

She was so proud of her eldest. He took on the hard-ship of being man of the house and assisting her in rearing Goten.

Chi-Chi released a tired sigh, but her smile reappeared when Goku put Goten on the snow-covered ground and gave him a high-five.

"It doesn't matter anymore," she muttered to herself. "I have my husband back."

A few moments later, her two, strong Saiyan babies came rushing through the front door and into the kitchen, laughing.

Chi-Chi brightened at the sight of her husband stumbling after their children with a wide grin across his face. This is what she lived to see - her joyous family.

"Hiya, Chi!" Goku chirped. "The boys are wondering if we have a carrot to put on the snowman?"

Chi-Chi nodded. "Of course! A snowman isn't ever complete without his nose," Chi-Chi stated, bending and tapping Goten on the nose.

"Thanks, Mom," Gohan said with a smile. He began walking toward the refrigerator, still wearing his sodden, muddy snow boots, causing Chi-Chi to scowl.

"BOYS!" she exclaimed loudly, causing their smiles to falter. "I cleaned these floors!" she screeched. "Why didn't you take your boots off?!"

Goten shrank from his mother, hiding behind his father's leg.

Goku winced and gave a nervous laugh. "Heh…well uh, Chi… See, we didn't really think about that…"

"Really?! I wouldn't have noticed!" Chi-Chi snapped back sarcastically.

The eldest of the Son sons scurried to the refrigerator and grabbed a carrot. He quietly stood there with worried-filled eyes, afraid of his mother's next actions.

"I-I'm really sorry Cheech," Goku stuttered, rubbing the back of his next, casting his gaze away from his wife. "I can try and clean it up…"

"NO!" Gohan and Chi-Chi shouted simultaneously.

"No, Goku. You'll just make a bigger mess of things," Chi-Chi sighed. "Just…go, and I'll clean it up."

"But, Mom," Goten whined as he pushed himself off his father's leg, towards her. "That's not fair to you! I wanna play in the snow with you," he said with a small pout.

Chi-Chi frowned at her son as she pondered his request.

If she went outside with her boys, then who would clean the floors? However, if she did not go with her family, she would lose time to spend with them. _'Then, I would be a hypocrite for saying Goku should have been here for our babies,'_ she thought as her frown deepened. She glanced at her husband, who stared at her worriedly, and a smile graced her rosy lips.

"Alright, Goten. I will go play in the snow with you, Gohan and your dad," she said softly. "But, that doesn't mean when we're finished, and you all get out of trouble," Chi-Chi said firmly, a gleam of promise shining in her obsidian orbs.

Goku audibly gulped and scratched the back of his neck with a nervous laugh. "Fair enough!" The tall Saiyan glanced at his wife's attire and shook his head with a grin. "You'll need to change your clothes, Chi," he chided, imitating his wife. "We wouldn't want you to get a cold!"

Gohan chuckled lightly as he walked to the front door. "Perfect imitation of Mom, Dad!" Gohan praised with a grin. "Come on, Goten! Let's finish the snowman!"

Goten rushed to his brother and jumped up and down excitably. "I wanna put the carrot on the snowman!"

"If you can steal the carrot from me, you will!" Gohan exclaimed as he opened the door and zipped outside to the snowman with Goten chasing after him.

Chi-Chi glanced at her husband who shrugged at her with a toothy grin, before he ran out the door to meet his children. With a laugh, Chi-Chi walked upstairs to don appropriate attire for the snowy weather.

**xxxXxxxXxxxXxxx**

"It's amazing!" Goten cheered as he beamed at the completed snowman before him.

Goku and Gohan gave each other a high-five, grinning at their masterpiece from their position beside the gleeful child.

"It looks great, boys!" Chi-Chi praised. She readjusted her flannel print scarf as she came up behind her small family and stood next to her tall husband.

"He does!" Goku chirped. "I think we should give hi-" Goku stopped mid-word when a snowball hit the side of his head.

With a wide grin plastered on his face, Gohan stood about ten feet back from his father with a fresh snowball in hand.

Goku suppressed a grin, quickly bent over, created a snowball and flung it towards his eldest son. The snowball made contact with Gohan's coat and a small '_thump' _resounded from the boy's chest.

"Hey!" Gohan shouted, preparing to throw the snowball in his hand. However, a little demi-Saiyan threw snowball after snowball at his brother.

"I gotcha, Gohan!" Goten yelled with a laugh.

"You're going to pay for that, Goten!" Gohan yelled as he wiped the snow away from his face. With a look of determination, Gohan charged for his brother.

"Uh-oh," Goten said in a grave tone before scampering off into the field of snow ahead of him.

"Watch after your brother!" Goku shouted after Gohan, who just waved his hand in reply before disappearing. Goku chuckled lightly before turning towards his wife. "Well, that was unexpect-" his sentence was interrupted, yet again, due another snowball hitting him squarely in the face. Goku brought a large hand to his forehead and wiped away the cold substance left his skin tingling. After he brought his hand away, his wife stood an arm's length away, giggling at him.

"You're not going to get away with that!" he told her, only for her to respond with a stuck out tongue.

Chi-Chi turned around and ran away from her husband who began to chase her. The snow crunched beneath her feet, and with each exhale, a small cloud escaped her mouth. She laughed joyously as she realized how much fun she was having.

'_Is this what it feels like to have family bonding time?'_

Chi-Chi glanced behind her and saw Goku was close on her tail. She turned her head forward and shrieked as her foot caught onto an old root of a tree. She tumbled into the snow face first and gave out a small cry.

"Chi-Chi!" Goku gasped in horror, rushing to his wife's aid.

Chi-Chi rolled onto her back with a groan and sat upright. "I'm alright, Goku," she claimed with a small smile as her husband crouched next to her.

"A-are you sure?" Goku questioned, staring disbelievingly at his wife.

"Yes," she affirmed, grabbing Goku's shoulder as she attempted to stand. With her right foot firmly planted onto the ground, she placed her left foot down and gave out a whimper before falling onto her bottom. "Ow," she muttered, tears brimming her eyes. She blinked them back and sighed. "I think, I twisted my ankle," the black-haired woman whispered to Goku.

Goku looked worriedly at her. "It will be alright. Let's go back to the house," he said quietly. He scooped his wife into his arms and carried her, bridal style, back to their home.

**xxxXxxxXxxxXxxx**

"Uh, Dad," Gohan began as they arrived in a alley near a pizza parlor. "Do you think it was such a good idea leaving Goten alone to clean the kitchen floor?"

Goku blinked at his son before scratching the back of his neck. "Wow, I didn't think of that," he replied dumbly. "Probably not, though," he said with a grin. "It will be alright! The pizzas should be done by now, so we will be home in a jiffy!"

The two males walked from the alley and down a snow-covered sidewalk.

"Well, I guess since Mom is at the kitchen table, he shouldn't make a bigger mess," Gohan thoughtfully noted. The duo arrived in front of the parlor, and he held the door open for his father.

Goku walked to the cashier and gave a wide grin. "We would like to grab our pick-up!"

"Who's it for?" a teenage boy asked as he smacked loudly on his mint gum.

"The Son family," Gohan replied with a crinkled nose.

The boy turned to the chefs in the back and asked if their order was done. Over the loud, crackling fire of the oven and the chatter of people, one chef replied that it would be about five more minutes before their pizzas were complete.

"You can pay now, though," the boy said, blowing a bubble with his gum.

"Uh, sure," Gohan handed the teenager his mother's credit card.

The boy inserted their name into the cash register, and his eyes bulged when he saw their full order. "Sixty pizzas?! Are you sure this is right?!" the pimple-faced cashier asked.

Goku chuckled. "Yes, we're sure. We'll just wait. C'mon, Gohan!"

Goku grabbed Gohan by his shirt and pulled him to a vacant table. "Gohan," Goku began seriously, "after dinner, can you and Goten stay at Capsule Corp. for the night?"

The demi-Saiyan's face scrunched in embarrassment. "Ew, Dad!" he whined. "If you and Mom are going to do _that_, then yes!"

A hue of pink dusted Goku's cheeks, and he waved his hands frantically in front of him. "No, no, no!" he stammered. "I mean, I wanted to take your mom out on a midnight walk tonight, a-and she wouldn't leave the house if you and Goten were there!" Goku explained, the apples of his cheeks growing a deeper shade of red.

"Oh," Gohan said sheepishly. "I guess, I got the wrong idea," he commented with a small cough. "But, how is she going to walk? She twisted her ankle."

"Yes, you did," his father agreed. "I have some sensu beans…" he trailed off, absentmindedly rubbing the back of his neck. "B-but, do you think you can do that?"

Looking at the man who risked his life for the Earth on numerous occasions, a small smile crept onto Gohan's lips. "Of course, Dad, as long as you make Mom happy."

Goku beamed.

**xxxXxxxXxxxXxxx**

A few hours after dinner, the two Son boys left for Capsule Corp.

Goku opened the front door and quietly entered his warm house. A comfortable silence filled the warrior's home, and he smiled as he thought of the surprise that awaited his wife. He crept up the stairs, entered their bedroom and sat next to his wife's sleeping form.

Goku shook the petite woman gently; she stirred and peeked open one eye. "What, Goku?" she mumbled, casting a glance at the alarm clock near her side of the bed. "It's midnight," she moaned as she hid her head underneath a blanket and snuggled deeper into their mattress.

"Aw, c'mon Chi," he said with a light chuckle. "I have a surprise!"

A soft sigh emitted from beneath the covers before Chi-Chi's head popped out, and she gave Goku a questioning look. "A surprise?"

Her husband nodded in response.

With another sigh, Chi-Chi threw off the covers and stood wearing only her mid-thigh flannel nightgown. She silently walked to their closet and grabbed a large, black pea-coat and a pair of knee-length wool socks. Chi-Chi quickly changed into the two items of clothing and pulled on a pair of sturdy snow boots.

"Is this alright?" she asked through a yawn.

Goku smiled. "Yes, if you get cold, let me know," he said quietly. "Follow me."

Without another exchange of words, the couple quietly walked from the warmth of their home and into the cold, crisp midnight air. Silently, Goku led her onto the trail that led to the river in which he and the boys like to swim and fish.

Chi-Chi shot him a questioning look, but he continued to smile and said nothing. Suddenly craving his touch, Chi-Chi slipped her small hand into his, and they interlocked their fingers. A small smile of her own appeared on her lips, as they walked on the snow-covered trail, leaving their footprints behind them.

After a few moments more of walking, they neared the river.

Chi-Chi looked at the ground ahead of them, and gasped. She noticed red rose petals littered the pure white ground. "Goku," she began, but quieted as her husband wordlessly brought a finger to his lips.

They began to walk over the rose petals with the river in their sight.

Goku gently squeezed Chi-Chi's hand once when they reached where the trail of rose petals ended at an old, wooden swing hung from an ancient, gnarled oak tree.

"Oh, my," Chi-Chi said breathlessly. "It's still here?" she questioned aloud, as memories from the beginning of their marriage filled her mind. "We built this years ago," she commented softly as her fingers traced a carved heart filled with their initials.

A dozen red, apple-cinnamon scented candles were stuck in nearby mounds of snow, and they lit the small clearing beautifully. The snow glistened and sparkled, and the oak tree although bare, was lit and casted a beautiful shadow in the calm water of the river.

Chi-Chi released Goku's hand and walked to the swing. She released a loud gasp, and tears brimmed her eyes as she picked up a single red rose. She turned to her husband, a full-blown smile lifted her cheeks, and she released a sob.

"Thank-you," she choked out, tears rolling down her full cheeks.

Goku nodded, walked over to the swing and sat with his arms opened wide across the swing's back.

Chi-Chi sat on her husband's lap and placed her head in the crook of his neck. She inhaled his musky scent: pine and sweat. She smiled as she gazed into the clear night sky. The stars twinkled and winked at the comfortable, quiet couple.

"I'm sorry," Goku murmured into her hair.

She grabbed his calloused hand and began to draw small circles on the palm with her forefinger. "I know," she quietly answered.

"Will you be able to forgive me?" he asked with a shaky breath.

Chi-Chi pondered his words, and a pregnant pause stretched between the couple before she finally replied. "Perhaps…one day," she said softly, and stopped drawing on his hand for a moment. "You were gone for so long…" she trailed off, as she began to draw her circles, again.

Goku did not reply, so she continued.

"You are a good man, Goku. I would not have married you otherwise, but…you left, and despite it being for the greater good, it hurt me."

He released a heavy sigh laced with guilt, and his head hung slightly.

"Look at me," she demanded. Goku's sad gaze caught hers and it made her heart ache. "You're here now, though, Goku. You are here, as a father to our children and a husband to me, and that's all I can ever ask for."

Goku cracked a small smile and planted a small kiss on her forehead. "You and the boys are what I fight for, Cheech," he said quietly.

"I know," she said breathlessly, snuggling into his chest for warmth. "You and the boys are what I live for. So, it balances out, somehow."

Goku's face was inches from Chi-Chi, and the warmth of his breath lit her up like the candles flickering nearby. He leaned forward and placed his rough lips against hers, moving them in small circles, which caused her heart to swell. Goku pulled away from her, and his breathing was loud. He smiled at her and placed another kiss on the tip of her nose.

When he pulled away, he stared into their eyes, and they both came to a silent agreement.

This is what they lived for: their family, unity and everlasting love.

**xxxXxxxXxxxXxxx**

**WOOOOOHOOOO! COMPLETO! :D**

**How did you guys like it? It was too cutesy for my taste, and I almost gagged writing it to be honest. I reallllllyy wanted to write Goku turning into a huge Oozaru and killing everyone on Earth. xD**

**But, that didn't fit well with the theme in my ****mind.**

**Ah, well. Next time!**

**Anyways, I want to give a big, fat: *ahem***

**HAPPPPPPYYYY BIRRRRTTTHHHDAYYYYY TO ARASHI WOLF PRINCESS! I really hope you enjoyed this! Please PM me, or review to let me know how your awesome day went. :)**

**INFORMATION ABOUT FUTURE STORY!**

**With a wonderful friend that I am collaborating with, we are creating a story for you guys!**

**It will be an AU based on an all-out alliance between Bulma and the Z-Gang, Bardock, and Vegeta. It sounds funky, but I promise you that it will be an action thriller, with romance on the side. You guys excited? Don't worry, I am not abandoning any stories. ;)**

**PLEASE REVIEW! :D And, if this is the first story you have read of mine, please go check out the others I have on my profile!**

**Until Next Time!**

**xoxo**


End file.
